


Better

by PurplePoppies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Feral Behavior, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePoppies/pseuds/PurplePoppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Gerhardt/Victor fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of this paring, but it doesn't seem to exist

I woke to warmth against my back. I know it's Gerhardt curled around me. He seems so peaceful in his sleep. You would never guess how agitated and enraged he could become within seconds. His violent outburst have lessened somewhat ,though they still occur on occasion. His mind still fractured overwhelming him at times. Closing my eyes I start to drift when a warm hand settles low on my stomach. Heart beating faster I curl my hand over his. This seems to be something he understands. Depending on the state of his mind it can be slow and gentle, or rough,demanding,possessive. Turning over I cup his face and bring our mouths together. Kissing is rare; he's so aggressive and instinctive. Last nights activities have left me well prepared, so I guide Gerhardt into me wrapping my legs around him. He pushes in eagerly. Pleasure spreads through me leaving me warm. Gerhardts hand squeeze my hips so hard there'll be bruises in the shape of his fingers.I treasure these moments, this closeness. 

A low growl sounds in my ear. His thrusts speed up pushing me up the bed. Suddenly he freezes releasing in me, it's so wonderful I can't help but spill between us. He doesn't slide out just turns and wraps his arms around me once again. I close my eyes hoping as I fade to sleep everything will be okay eventually. Because he's doing so much better.


End file.
